Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatus and methods for pipe main repair and excavation shoring, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for supporting pipe main repair tools in an excavation while repairs are being made that utilizes an anchoring system installed in or above the excavation and an elongate support member that spans the excavation in a generally horizontal position and supports an elongate tubular seal tube against the exposed surface of the pipe main through which various tools may be passed for performing operations on the pipe main.